petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
COOKTMR1 - Cooking Timer x 3 - very useful!
COOKTMR1 is a cooking timer application for your 3DS. It gives you THREE timers all at one time. Now you can use your 3DS while you are preparing food, and time up to three different items! It is both digital and analog at the same time. Each timer can use any of 53 different alarms, selected from the Petit Computer BEEP sound library. The timers can all be set and run with buttons, or for more precise control, you can use the touch screen. In my house, we are always misplacing cooking timers. I get very frustrated about this. When I do find a timer, it's often broken. Sometimes when I find a timer out and easy to see, someone else is using it! So having more than one timer is really rather important. Cooking timers cost money, $5 and up. They come in either mechanical or digital. COOKTMR1 is free to download, and uses both types of display. It has both the precision of a digital display, and a quick-reading analog pointer. Currently (Feb. 2015) this application does not have an equivalent in the Nintendo Shop applications section. So it is totally unique and an advantage you can only get with Petit Computer. Download and start using it today! Instructions When you start COOKTMR1 you see a disclaimer screen. This warns you that using COOKTMR1 is entirely at your own risk. I do not want to be responsible for your burnt cookies. Press any button or tap the touchscreen to continue. Fast and easy button controls: Set each timer with the up and down buttons. Timer 1 is the usual timer. To set Timer 2, hold down the R shoulder button at the same time. To set Timer 3, hold down the L shoulder button. To start all the timers, press the A button. To stop all the timers, press the B button. When a timer alarm goes off, press any button to shut off the alarm. This will not stop or start any other timers. Touch Screen controls: You can use the touch screen to set time precisely. Tap an up or down arrow box to move time up or down by one - one hour, one minute, or one second. Hold down your stylus and the arrow will repeat. Hold it down continuously and it will repeat faster and faster. Start a single timer by tapping the "Go" box. Stop a single timer by tapping the "Stop" box. Tapping "Zero" will stop the timer and reset it to 0:00:00. If an alarm is sounding, it will also turn off the alarm. You can test the alarm by tapping the BEEP box. The preset sounds will allow you to easily distinguish between alarms. Adjust which BEEP sound to use by tapping the left (red) or right (green) arrow boxes. 53 out of 70 possible BEEP sounds are available; sounds that do not work well were taken out. For fun, try BEEP 68 - dog, or BEEP 69 - cat. Limitations: Each timer is limited to 5 hours. The maximum time you can set is 4:59:59. This limitation is based on my experience with both cooking and using a 3DS. Warning: Your 3DS sound must be "up" in order to hear an alarm. Some alarms are louder than others. Warning: If your 3DS runs out of power and shuts down, COOKTMR1 will stop working and no alarm will sound. Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Videos and Screenshots Download Post your program's QR code here License "No license applied as of now." __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Tools